


Life with a pregnant Italian

by BindiTheSkunk



Series: Life With A Pregnant Nation Series [2]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Birth, Fluff, M/M, Male Pregnancy, Mpreg, labor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-16
Updated: 2019-08-16
Packaged: 2020-09-02 05:42:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 7,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20270902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BindiTheSkunk/pseuds/BindiTheSkunk
Summary: The sequel to "Life with a pregnant Spaniard" only now it's Italy's turn and it's time to see what adventures he can get into...





	1. Chapter 1

It had been a couple of weeks since the adventure that was the birth of Carlos and the following hospital trip to which a pissed off doctors rant came that almost took Antonio's ear off about him going out into blistering heat well heavily pregnant and Romano and Spain where somewhat getting used to having a new baby around thankfully Carlos was not a fussy baby mostly liking to just sleep, eat and poop and act adorable.

Most of the time he would snuggle into whoever was holding him and would be out like a light or poke at their chests for food if he was hungry.

Which he had done to Germany a couple of days after his birth well Ludwig and Feliciano where visiting at the hospital and said germans eyes had almost bugged out of his head before he quickly handed him back to Spain for the infants requested food service silently wishing his own child after it was born did not decide to do that .

Well it was better than what happened with Prussia where after taking a picture of his brothers shocked face had blown raspberries on Carlos's feet and had been kicked in the nose for his trouble ...not that Gilbert minded, in fact, he had laughed and said it was cute before quipping that the infant looked a lot nicer not covered in slime and had to dodge Romano's, open palm .

With Italy who now was in his 3d month was over his morning sickness and could be trusted not to throw up on him had just curled up and fallen asleep but that was because he had been fed so he was full and sleepy and wrapped in warm arms.

Carlos's eyes had faded from their birth blue to a brilliant shade of green that matched Antonio's and when he was wide awake and happy about something they would light up like a Christmas tree, His hair was Lovinos shade but was slightly wavy like Spain's but he did have a curl which like Romano's stuck out like a sore thumb .

Currently the 3 weeks old baby boy had just woken up from his siesta warmly cradled in his papa/mama Lovino's arms , it was decided that despite the way he had been born that Romano would take the title of mama well Spain would be papa since the Spaniard well umm...topped the most and Lovino was more comfortable with being the mama .

Currently, Spain was taking his own siesta in his and Romano's room still somewhat recovering from both the stressful childbirth and his heat exhaustion which luckily did not cause him or Carlos any lasting harm.

Though said incident did make Lovino respect Francis and Gilbert more since Antonio and Carlos could have died if it was not for them and their quick action , he was also more accepting of their advice especially since they started coming over every couple days to check up on them and Romano would be lying if he said he was not grateful for there help since despite Carlos being a good baby he did need some late-night care not to mention Lovino and Antonio's worried check-ups on him that took it out of both new parents .

Soon Lovino heard a knock on the door and saw the Frenchman and the german through the glass window in the door signaling there visit and let them inside being careful not to jostle Carlos as he freed an arm to open the door .

"Bonjour Lovino and hello little bebe you're looking very healthy" France said gently tickling Carlos belly with a finger making the baby giggle "He seems to be bulking up nicely ...almost the same size Alfred was when he was a baby ...then again he would guzzle up enough to feed 4 infants...then again the times when Matthew fed first he would refuse to let go till he drained Arthur dry"

Yet another Francis bonnafoy tidbit...

"Come on francy pants no need to give him your entire history as a father" Gilbert said smirking knowing fully well it was all the baby talk and babies coming around as of late that was putting France into 'papa' mode heck when he had asked Canada out France had chased Prussia around the house with a cleaver threatening his vital regions should he hurt Matthew before questioning why he didn't want Alfred since he HAD helped him in his revolutionary war and obviously must have known him better .

Prussia did like Alfred...in a little brother way since he had taught the happy-go-lucky nation how to be awesome after all .

Plus with that logic, Switzerland should have been pining for Al too since he had fought in the civil war...but that was because his people had been paid to do so for both sides ...

Not to mention if he had not seen first hand England's swollen stomach heavy with the North American twins he could have sworn France was the mother of the two from his constant clucking about babies as of recent.

"Lovi ?" came a tired voice from behind Romano's back and upon turning the 3 saw Spain standing there rubbing the last bits of sleepiness from his eyes allowing his vision to clear to see his two friends also in the room .

"Oh hello ...when did you two get here ? if I had known you were coming this early I would have made something..." Spain asked walking over to France and Prussia .

"It's alright mon friend we came a little earlier because you seemed really tired yesterday despite our assistance," France said taking note of the bags under both parents eyes.

"Yeah so both of you take a load off and relax," Gilbert said before reaching to take Carlos from Lovino "come to uncle Gil !"

"Shouldn't you be gushing over Feliciano? he is still pregnant and with your direct niece or nephew" Romano said not really wanting to let go of his baby at the moment despite him knowing that the german would not drop Carlos.

"Hey, I might as well practice, right ? it's been decades since West was tiny enough to hold and I want to oil the machine" Prussia said making silly faces at Carlos earning a stare in return. "Besides ... I already did that today and west wanted time alone with him and booted me out of the house..."

"So I see," Romano said not realy knowing what to say to that...

"Besides there will be plenty of time for me to bond with and gush over my niece or nephew...you guys need the awsome me here helping out !" Gilbert said letting his ego show.

Carlos blew a raspberry at him


	2. Chapter 2

"Luddy ! do we have any ginger ale left !?" Feliciano called out despite his morning sickness being over he had started getting cravings for the puke relief soda much to both their confusion but hey it was better than craving dirt or some other harmful substance.

"It's in the cupboard Feli I just picked up some today for you and i asked Gilbert to pick up more, well he's out though I don't know if he will or not ..." Germany said not putting much faith in his brother's ability to shop .  
Italy chose to ignore that last part and went to the cupboard to get his desired drink and poured himself some having learned drinking straight from the bottle did not make Germany a very happy camper, taking a sip of the drink and feeling a burp rise up his throat and into his nose burning it slightly making him wince .

"Vee... I hate when soda does that..." Feliciano said rubbing his nose with his shirt sleeve trying to relive the uncomfortable feeling still in it .

After refilling his glass having successfully getting the pain out of his nose Italy made his way into the living room to settle down on the sofa and perhaps find something fun on the television to watch .

Flipping through the channels most of the shows he saw where crime dramas or reality shows with people screaming there heads off at each other for vague reasons almost reminding Italy of soap operas that he used to watch with France .

Speaking of which they needed tissues also ...

20 minutes passed with Italy just flipping through channels and coming up with absolutely nothing , pouting he decided to just take a quick nap and maybe afterward there would be something on or he could convince Ludwig to read to his belly even though he had said earlier the baby more than likely could not hear anything yet it still would be adorable to see .

Just as Italy went to lean over to take his siesta he saw his and Germany's cats pasta and wurst had settled next to him both of them sleeping curled into each other looking like one big tan and grey fluffball on the couch making the Italian giggle at the sight and look around for his camera to take a picture for Japan and China who both would undoubtedly stick their respective pictures somewhere in there houses to always be able to see it and a few other nations who would appreciate the cuteness .

Taking the picture and taking a couple of minutes to smile at it Italy went to his laptop to send it to the other nations nap completely forgotten for the moment .

Upon sending the picture Italy heard footsteps behind him and turning around saw that Prussia had returned and had a bag with two bottles of ginger ale in it .

"Hey Feli ! the awesome me got you your soda !" Gilbert said walking over and dropping the bag on the table to ruffle Italy's hair affectionately.

"Hi Gil ! how are my Fratello , Antonio and Carlos doing ?" Italy asked knowing the german had gone over there to help with his nephew along with Francis.

Gil took a second to take his shoes off before answering "Just fine Carlos blew a raspberry at me and your bro and Toni slept for about an hour like rocks even after Francy pants dropped a bowl"

Italy tilted his head to the side "Big brother France dropped a bowl ?"

Gilbert laughed "Yeah he thought I was playing rough with Carlos when I was trying to burp him and whoo boy you should have heard that little guy let loose ! who knew something so little and cute could create such a loud sound! I finally found a baby that can produce as many noxious fumes as baby west did !"

"I BEG YOUR PARDON !?" came a bellow from the living room obviously from Germany

"Don't deny it bro ! i was surprised that your tiny body didn't go flying sometimes !" Prussia was laughing so hard now his normally paper white face was beet red , he also needed to sit down to catch his breath .

Germany raced into the room to shut his loud mouth sibling up before he said anything else to humiliate him which he undoubtedly would but Prussia managed to get just enough wind back to race off his embarrassed sibling at his heels leaving a somewhat weirded out Italy in the kitchen as they went outside to run around .

Soon enough both brothers tired out and called a truce walking inside the house to relax and check on Feliciano who had fallen asleep in his chair well watching them run about outside the window .

Scooping Italy up Germany took him to there bedroom to settle him on the bed so he could get some proper sleep and not wake up with a neck or backache .

"Veeee..." Italy cooed in his sleep curling more into his boyfriend dreaming about who knows what .

A few hours later Italy woke back up and went into the living room to see Ludwig and Gilbert sitting in there own seats watching some film on the TV both looking bored out of there skulls with it .

"Hi ..." Feliciano said drawing there attention away from the movie not that it was that hard to him .

"Hey Feli ...feeling alright ?" Germany asked

Italy just nodded and made his way over to the couch to sit down next to him for a snuggle .

Feliciano settled down and curled next to his boyfriend absorbing his warmth half paying attention to the film on the screen more than happy when Prussia changed the channel to another movie that looked much better .

After the film was over it was about 2:30 in the morning and all three nations were tuckered out and decided to turn in for the night.

The three curled up in their beds and fell asleep to wait till the next morning's adventures.


	3. Chapter 3

A couple of months passed, Feliciano was now in his 5th month and more than overjoyed that he could finally eat his beloved pasta again without feeling ill yay ! Because he couldn't even SMELL the pasta sauce without gagging and he was forced to eat really bland foods along with the ginger ale.

Though admittedly he craved the fizzy drink so that did not count .

But it was still torturing not being able to eat his favorite food .

Even pizza was off the table during that period ...

Today was a beautiful October morning which despite it being slightly cold outside Feliciano decided to step out onto the porch to relax with some pregnancy-safe tea that Kiku had given him and watch his and Ludwigs cats play on the grass .

Though he didn't know one cat jumping onto another's backside was not play ...

This was one of the couple times when Italy had woken up before Germany did and Feliciano decided to just let him sleep since he had been getting more and more on edge the further his lover got into his pregnancy even to the point of calling ahead and making sure he didn't have some job to do during the 9th month so they wouldn't have another incident like Spain had...  
Only with tooth chattering cold .

And Gilbert and Francis would not be there to save the day...

Germany being further away from the house......

The house also had stairs.......

And did he mention tooth chattering cold ?!

Thankfully Germany was not being quite as nervous as Romano was during Spain's pregnancy having only picked up the pregnancy book a few times and he left it in it's home on the shelf and didn't try to bring it into bed with him to read .

Spain still complained about that . 

But despite it being more than chilly out Italy could not help but love everything else about today with the beautiful trees already turning for the fall in their colors of red , orange and yellow and the sun was shining making it look like the trees were alit with bright fire .

There was a pond nearby with a couple of geese hanging around it .

Italy was not a huge fan of geese...

They always scared away the tinier birds that Italy liked or killed them .

Maybe he could call America a bit later and have him ...take care of them so they wouldn't scare or kill off all the sweeter smaller birdies.

Alfred did say he loved Christmas goose ...

But that was a couple of months away......

Then again....

He could make one for Halloween ! Since everyone said they were getting tired of the other main dishes he always made for Halloween dinner.

Though the usual complainer about his food was England who in all honesty had no right to judge about food considering everything he made was usually burnt, bland or both.  
Yeah, a Halloween goose sounded good ...

What could he and Ludwig be for Halloween by the way...

Oh well, he would think about it later! Maybe America would have some ideas that he could ask for when he called him to come get the geese.

He might just suggest something like a hero of some kind though ...

But it would still be fun to brainstorm with him. 

Feliciano sat down on the porch swing that he had insisted Ludwig get after they had gotten together so they could have early morning snuggles well-eating breakfast which the happy-go-lucky Italian adored .

Italy gently swung enjoying the soft creaking of metal in tune with his swinging as he sipped at his drink as his slightly sore back sunk into the soft cushions on the swing .

Nothing could make this moment more perfect...

Then ...

It happened

kick kick

"LUDWIG COME HERE QUICK !" Feliciano shouted bolting from his seat his back protesting but he did not care at the moment ...the baby kicked !

A flurry of noises came from inside as the german was roused from his sleep by Italy's screech and once his mind registered what he had heard had jumped out of bed and started bounding down the stairs luckily not falling down them in the process , running through the kitchen banging his knee into a chair knocking it over before making it outside making his tank top and boxer clad body recoil from the temperature that hit him knocking him onto his butt .

"Italy what happened ?! Are you ok is it the baby !?" Germany half screeched himself still on his buttocks on the floor half inside the house the other half outside making for a rather humorous image .  
"The baby moved !" Italy giggled walking over and putting his boyfriend's hands on his bump .

They both waited

Till

_ Kick Kick_

Ludwig's mouth hung comically open as he processed what he was feeling under his hands .

"I don't ...just..." Ludwig in the end just chuckled, in the end, giving Feliciano's belly a pat earning a couple more wiggles and squirms from the baby .

"I'm so happy... we should call my brother and the others to tell them the baby moved ! they will be excited too then" Italy said wanting to share his glee with the rest of the world .

"We will call them later ...for now we should head inside your cheeks are red from the cold" Germany said not wanting to admit he was freezing and wanted his Italian furnace under a blanket to warm up .

"Oh alright... I was just enjoying watching the kitties play ...they seem to be enjoying themselves," Italy said turning back to there cats still on the grass .

Germany also turned to look

And boy did he regret it

"WHAT THE HELL ?! WURST STOP HUMPING PASTA !"


	4. Chapter 4

After Germany had managed to separate his hornball cat from Pasta everyone went back inside to warm up and for Ludwig to get some proper clothes on so he wouldn't give their elderly neighbor lady a heart attack.

Italy sat his teacup down on the table so he could go to the phone to call the other nations to tell them the baby kicked , he knew he might be overdoing it calling everyone but he didn't care he wanted everyone to know about it so they could be happy too .

Now who should he call first ?

Before he could deside Prussia walked up the stairs from his room

"Hey Feli I heard a lot of noise up here what's going on you and west try and do a quickie on the table ?" Gilbert asked before having to dodge a slipper tossed by Ludwig .

"SHUT UP !"

"No Gilbert...the baby kicked for the first time..." said Feliciano trying to break up a fight before it started

"What !? let me feel !" Gilbert said racing over to put his hands on the Italians belly to feel his niece or nephews movements.

.................................

Once that fiasco was said and done Germany got to cooking breakfast well Prussia got what he needed because well the older male was not a bad cook he didin't trust him not to pour beer or onions into whatever he had whipped up ...

He even thought about putting onions into an apple pie !

who does that ?!

Gilbert Beilschmidt that's who ...

At least he didn't put whipped cream on apple sauce that was oddly enough Germanys job .  
..............

Feliciano watched Ludwig pour some ingredients into a bowl and start mixing them for a few minutes before deciding he wanted some music on and got out of his seat to walk into the living room to there music player and started looking through the CDs to find something enjoyable to listen to well the food cooked and well they ate it after it was done .

After finding a suitable music DVD to play Italy popped it into the player and lightly swayed to the melodies it provided for a minute before returning to the kitchen and seeing Germany looking at the food inside the oven he strolled over and tapped his shoulder .

"Dance with me, Luddy !" Italy said gently pulling at his lover's arm .

"One moment Feliciano i just have to make sure the temperature is right or this will burn," Ludwig said trying to ignore the pout Feliciano shot at him at his words .

Once making sure everything was in order Germany took Italy's hands and gently swayed to the music earning a joyful giggle from him .

All too soon the song ended and Ludwig walked back over to check on the food and once again Italy became bored but Gilbert came over and danced with him .

After all he may have gotten over his romantic feelings for the little Italian and gotten together with Canada ...but that didn't mean he couldn't dance with his pregnant sib-in-law did it ?

No it did not

..................

Germany took the food out of the oven and settled it on the stove to cool watching his brother and lover dance not minding it as long as his no sense of personal space sibling kept proper distance with his boyfriend .

Italy's feet much to his chagrin started hurting and he was forced to sit in his chair again to make them feel better .

His feet were slightly more swollen ...but that was normal .

But that did not mean it didn't bug him ...


	5. Chapter 5

Even more, time passed and before Feliciano knew it he was in his 7th month and to his disappointment had ballooned out to the point where it was difficult giving all his friends hugs , not that he held it against his baby of course not ! After all he or she needed that room to grow big , strong and healthy inside him before she decided to come and see him face to face .  
Today was Italy's baby shower   
As with Spain's shower, it was decided to have the shower in Feliciano's 7th month instead of waiting till the last minute in case the baby made an early arrival not that anyone thought that would happen but better safe than sorry . 

Italy was settled into a comfy chair watching the other nations bustle around talking to each other and sometimes coming over to him for a chat mostly on how the pregnancy was doing before heading over to help put up a decoration .

Feliciano in all manners of the word ....

Was bored ! 

But much to his delight, Antonio walked over Carlos now 4 months old in his arms .

Carlos had grown more but that was to be expected, his hair despite it being his Fratello's shade had Antonios unruly curls but his Italian curl still stuck out like a sore thumb amongst them all , he was currently gumming on his fist well staring at his expecting uncle with curious eyes . 

"Hi Carlos ! want to come to see uncle Feli ?" Italy said gently reaching out his arms for his nephew to which Spain gently settled his son into the Italians arms .  
The baby squirmed a bit getting comfortable but soon was settled comfortably and staring lovingly up at his uncle still gumming on his fingers like they were the best thing in the world to him . 

"Oh your so little and cute !" Feliciano gushed nuzzling Carloses head , giggling after he got his nose grabbed in return .

That was when the unborn baby decided he or she was sick of having this other weight on them and kicked Carlos making him start to squirm again at the uncomfortable movements coming from behind him from his very unhappy cousin .

"Aww it's ok my little butterfly .....your cousin is just saying hi to you" Spain said taking Carlos back from Italy much to his disappointment but he had his own baby to calm right now .

Feliciano gently rubbed circles in his stomach trying to calm the baby down .

"Shhh shhh my little bambino.....what has gotten you so worked up ?" Italy said continuing his rubbing to no avail.

Finally after about 10 minutes of none stop kicking Feliciano had enough and wobbled to his feet and made his way over to his lover who was putting up a banner and had hit his finger for the 3d time in a row swearing in german under his breath. 

"You piece of scheisse banner.....i am about ready to ....." Ludwig started to say but could finish his more than likely profanity-laden sentence .......

"Luddy the baby won't calm down ....please help" Italy said from behind him 

Eager to get away from his pain in the butt task Germany stepped down from the chair he was on and sat Feliciano in it so he could rub his middle .

"Hello ...why don't you give your mutti a break ?" Ludwig said patting Feliciano's stomach hoping there baby would calm itself down . 

It only took a couple minutes before the rapid kicks to slow down then finaly stop as the baby settled down for a nap .

"Yay ....as much as I love to feel the baby's kicks....it was starting to tire me out just feeling the kicking" Italy said leaning back into the chair to relax from his hyper infant's actions and to look around at what had been done so far to set up .

The banner was half up but that was not an issue ...

America was setting out food and had brought a baby bottle-shaped cake this time, he said it was vanilla but the top of the bottle (no we are not saying the N word here ) was strawberry. 

Lovino better stay away from that end considering his allergy ......they do not need another birthday fiasco . 

It took an hour but soon the party was set up right so they could actually party .

Italy was giggling at his brother and Antonio who was chasing Lovino around trying to get a kiss out of him with some mistletoe well Francis held Carlos .

Where Antonio had found said mistletoe no one knew.....

"Come on Lovi don't be shy !" Spain said still keeping pace with his boyfriend 

"It is not Christmas ! and there are people watching us !" Romano lashed back trying to pick up speed to escape the persistent Spanish man .

"That's the point my tomato," Spain said chuckling finally catching up to Lovino and planting a kiss on his lips making the older Italy twin go red as the fruit he loved to munch on . 

"You silly goose !" 

Once that had ended everyone decided to get some cake and settled down with there preferred part to chat away in the living room .

"So ...is your baby a boy or a girl ?" Francis asked handing Carlos to Romano who took out a real bottle to feed him with .

"Not yet big brother....we want it to be a surprise ...." Italy said patting his middle 

"That is so cute well I'm sure that whatever you have will be adorable," France said giving Italy's head an affectionate pat earning a giggle from him . 

The cake was delicious and Italy even managed to smear some icing onto Germany's nose making him go cross-eyed making a few other nations laugh at his funny face making him glare at them in return .   
After cake it was time for Feliciano to open the gifts , he decided to open Lovinos first and it turned out to be a few bibs and a pair of adorable PjS with little tomatoes all over them with little feet in them with tomatos on the toys which had bells that jingled on the inside .

"Oh fratello how cute !" Italy said hugging his brother best he could before folding the pajamas and bibs putting them on the table next to him .

Most of the gifts Feliciano got where the same as Antonio had gotten during his shower except Gilbert had gotten him a Gilbird plushie which squeaked when he pushed on the beak .

No one knew how he managed to make it without someone noticing ...

And Gilbert knew how to sew? when did that happen ? 

The party ended after a couple more hours and everyone headed home except Gilbert who lived there and Lovino and Antonio who had decided to stay the night since Carlos had fallen asleep and they didn't want the bumpy roads to wake him up and get him crying all the way back . 

Germany put the presents in there proper places in the nursery then went back out to show there two impromptu night guests to where they could stay for the night setting up a cradle for them to settle Carlos in , walking back out he saw Italy was having problems putting his jammies on and helped him before they both retreated to there room for the night .


	6. Chapter 6

Another month had passed and Italy was in his 8th month and was becoming more and more exhausted with his pregnant body...

The swollen feet...

The waking up in the middle of the night having to use the bathroom...

Having a swollen belly ...

Not being able to play football or things like that ...

Feliciano hated feeling this way because he loved his unborn bambino and he knew it was not his/her fault all this was happening he/she was just growing inside his middle waiting to enter the world next month .  
Oh that was right ...

Only one month more before his little angel came into the world and he would finally be able to hug , kiss and snuggle his tiny bambino as much as he wanted .

He could hardly wait , but his baby needed a full 9 months inside his belly in order to be healthy so he was willing to wait to ensure that and he guessed he would miss feeling the kicks from inside him , watching Germany talk to his belly or read to it .

Which is what he was doing now .

Feliciano was laying on the couch his feet propped up on pillows with one settled under his head well Ludwig sat in a chair near his stomach reading out of a large book of children's stories .  
It was so enjoyable watching his boyfriend read to there baby watching a small smile grace his lips despite how cringe-worthy he may be finding the child's storybook, once and a while the baby kicking to show it's delight at the tale making both parents eyes light up .

"Vee the baby loves this" Italy giggled

Feliciano listened as his lover read to there child his own eyes drifting closed ...

When he woke up he found himself inside his and Germanys room snuggled warmly into the covers and it was obviously much later from the looks of it outside .

But now he was wide awake ...

And he was thirsty ...

So Feliciano got out of the bed leaving the comfortable warmth behind to his disappointment to waddle into the kitchen for his drink .

Germany was at the table sorting through papers a pair of glasses on his face to help him read the tiny print on them , he looked up seeing Italy in the doorway to the kitchen .

"Feliciano...what are you doing up ? it's 3:00 in the morning..." Germany said rubbing at his eyes obviously tired himself from staring at all the letters and the late hour .

"I just wanted some water Luddy" Italy said walking over to the sink and filling up a glass with the clear liquid taking a few sips enjoying it .

"Alright ... I will join you in a while i just needed to finish a few more papers ..." Ludwig said returning to his work .

And with that Italy returned to there room and snuggled back into the still warm covers and fell back to sleep .


	7. Chapter 7

"LUUUDDDDDDWIIIIIIGGGG !" 

came a cry from the living room as said german ran like his ass was on fire to figure out what was wrong and nearly smashed the door off it's hinges to get into the living room from his office .

"Feli are you ok !? is it the baby !?" Germany said looking at his now 9 months pregnant lover sitting on the couch looking stressed out but no worse for the wear.

"I can't get up and i need to use the bathroom please hurry !" Italy cried flailing around like a pregnant turtle on its shell trying in vain to get to his feet .

All Ludwig could do was roll his eyes but he could not keep down a sigh of relief before walking over and helping the Italian up , ever since the baby dropped a couple of days ago Feliciano's bathroom trips had become more frequent and with his bulging stomach getting up was almost impossible for him .

Feliciano immediately waddled off to the bathroom to relieve himself coming back a couple of minutes later only to walk into the kitchen feeling hungery, he started rummaging through the fridge looking for ...something ...he didn't really know what he wanted...

Something sweet?  
No...

Something salty?  
No...

Something sour ?  
Hmmm...yeah that sounded yummy!

Italy found a jar of pickles and waddled to the kitchen table to go to town eating his at least normal food .

After the jar of pickles was finished far too soon for Feliciano's liking he got up using the table to help him to put the jar in the sink since he was forbidden by both Ludwig and Gilbert from touching the garbage in his pregnant condition then walked went to go find his boyfriend to see if he had any ideas for something to do today .

He found him in there bedroom looking through Felicianos overnight bag making sure everything was there and set to go .

Italy walked over and wrapped his arms around Germany in a hug best he could with his pregnant middle .

"come on luddy lets do something fun that's the 4th time you have checked the bag...we have everything and more in there," Feliciano said rubbing his face into his lover's hair making the tossed back strands come loose .

"I just want to make sure... I don't want our baby's birth to be like Antonios...he could have died out there ...and he was very lucky France of all nations knew what to do" Germany said re-folding a pair of socks to put them back inside the bag .

Italy just nuzzled him again "it won't be besides there are no meetings planned till next month so no worries"

Ludwig set the socks inside the bag and turned so he was face to face with Feliciano "you could go into labor at any moment and I do not want to leave something important behind when we go to the hospital"  
"Well if you worry about it odds are you will...at least that's how it always seems to work..." the Italian said smiling

"That's true ..."

"What are you doing you, idiot ?" Germany questioned upon seeing Prussia and Italy on the couch with the former watching a sippy cup filled with water on the Italians bump .

The Prussian just ignored him eyes glued to the sippy cup as it wiggled.

"He's watching the baby move ...he said the cup would help us see them better," Italy said leaning back a bit more into the sofa also watching the waters movments .

"Thats one of his less odd ideas..." Ludwig said sitting down to observe the wiggles as well

"Hey Feli just told me he thinks hes having a girl ...i always wondered what it would be like to have a sister ..i considered going to find one but it was easier to just stick you in a dress once and a while" Gilbert said grinning as his brothers face went beet red and practicly smashed his face into a pillow .

"Shut up..." was the muffled reply

Better than chasing Prussia around the house for an hour ...

Later that night everyone was settled into bed and tonight seemed to be one of the rare ones where Ludwig seemed to be sleeping well and for that Feliciano was glad .

Italy also was having one of his rare no sleep nights and was sitting up in bed watching his lovers chest go up and down with his gentle breathing as he slept trying to lull himself to sleep in the process .

It finally started to work after about 10 minutes and Italy settled into the bed to curl next to Germany for some sleep .

But just as his eyes where about to close ...

A cramp went through his stomach

"Owie..." Feliciano said rubbing the spot where he had felt the uncomfortable feeling trying to sooth it .

Was that a contraction?

Italy shook Germany awake which thankfully was not that hard a task and waited a second for the sleep to somewhat fad from the others eyes before speaking .

"I think the baby is coming"


	8. Chapter 8

"WHAT !?!?!" Ludwig practically bellowed and almost fell out of the bed in his rush to get out of it to grab the overnight bag before going to help Italy out of bed so they could rush to the car . 

"it's ok i can walk i can walk" Italy tried to say but found himself half-carried to the car anyway , buckled in with a towel under Feliciano in case his waters broke on the way and the bag was put in the backseat before Ludwig got into the car and after making sure Italy was comfortable started the car to head for the hospital . 

"Just relax ....breath like your supposed to and don't panic....." Germany said trying to name off everything that needed to be done to keep Feliciano healthy for the trip to the hospital well trying not to panic himself but it was all over his face .

And Italy could see it 

"It's ok Luddy .... I'm fine...." Feliciano started to say and that's when a contraction chose to rear it's ugly head making him groan and hold his stomach "Owie....." 

"Need me to pull over ?" Germany asked worriedly "did your water break ?" 

Italy just shook his head "no it didn't break ....it was just a contraction ... I'm alright ...keep going...ow ....hurry.....um....Luddy... I feel wet...." 

Germany hoped he would not get pulled over for speeding......

They pulled into the hospital in record time and Ludwig got out of the car , running to the other side to first grab a wheelchair then ran back to the car with it opening the door to help Feliciano into it and grabbing the bag from the backseat .

Wheeling Italy inside to the front desk and got them checked in so they could be taken to a room .

After about 20 minutes both nations were dressed in scrubs, Feliciano was settled into a hospital bed and Ludwig had called Lovino so he could get the others hanging up before he could receive an ear-bashing from the other Italian.

So there they where Italy laying in a rather hard hospital bed with Germany next to him in a chair holding his hand well they waited for the doctor to come in and tell them how things were progressing.

Another few minutes passed before a doctor walked in looking at a pad , he looked up at them and gave a warm smile .

"Hello you two i see we have a baby on the way" the doctor said walking over patting Italys knee comfortingly "I'm just going to see how far along you are in this alright ? this may be slightly uncomfortable" The doctor warned him before pulling up the blankets to check the pregnant Italians dilations .

Italy went as red as a tomato as did Germany but for a different reason, as the doctor's fingers entered him , it was uncomfortable ! and embarrassing ! But he had to endure it.....the doctor was just trying to see how soon he would be able to see his little bambino after all .

The doctor finished his exam and pulled the blanket back down "Well your about 8 centimeters dilated...your progressing well and should be able to push in another hour , I'm going to go check on some other patients but I will check on you every once and a while ok ?" 

Italy just nodded and leaned back into the pillows to rest up letting his eyes slide closed .

A harsh contraction roused Feliciano from his sleep and alerted Ludwig who got up to go grab the doctor to tell him about the realy sharp pain .

The doctor ran back in and checked Italy's dilations making the Italian go red again .

"Well your fully dilated and ready to have a baby" The doctor said getting Italy into position to deliver and called in a couple of nurses one to help monitor Feliciano and another to help him by getting what they would need for the birth .

Once everything was set up the doctor got into position

"Ok Feliciano ....push !" the doctor exclaimed 

Italy prepared himself and bore down and pushed as hard as he could trying not to stop at the shock of feeling his little babys head moving further down into the birth canal .

"Ouh !" Italy finally cried out from the weird feeling "i can feel the head now !" 

"Keep going don't stop !" said the doctor gently pulling Felicianos legs back to help him push better .

"Come on Feli....your doing great...." Ludwig said kissing Feliciano's head to encourage him to keep going .

With every push the baby got lower and lower into the birth canal and closer to entering the world .

"OW ! it burns !" cried Feliciano feeling the baby's head finally start to appear .

"Alright ....the heads coming....breath .....don't push I have to ease the head out so you don't tear...." The doctor said placing his hands on either side of the baby's head and gently pushed allowing the head to easily pop free in a gush of fluid earning a relieved sigh from Italy from the dullness from the pressure . 

"Good....now I think one more push should do it then you can hold your little one" Said the doctor already feeling the baby start to slide out with no strain from italy .

"O-ok" Italy said before taking a deep breath and pushing with the last bit of energy he had feeling the baby slip from his body before he collapsed exhausted into the pillows to recover from his ordeal .

_"waaaaaaahhhhhhhh !!!" _

"Congratulations it's a girl" 

The doctor cleaned the baby best he could before wrapping the wriggly newborn in a blanket and handed her to Feliciano who took her shakily .

"H-hi there....little angel ...." Italy said nuzzling the babes tiny head with his own as her cries of unhappiness died down to whimpers as she calmed down in his arms and opened her eyes revealing blue pools too much like another pair to not be her own that she would keep and as little hair as she had the two nations could tell was Feliciano's shade and she, of course, had a teeny tiny little curl sticking out amongst the strands .  
"Shes beautiful ...you did perfectly," Said Germany in an oddly quiet and soft voice as he leaned down to press another kiss to Italy's head and to marvel at his new child as she squirmed in an attempt to get comfortable in the new world she had been quite literally pushed into . 

"Thanks...." Italy said tiredly "can you take her for a while ? i want to rest for a while before my Fratello and the others get here....." 

"Of course..." Germany said and scooped the little baby into his arms and rocked her well Italy's eyes closed as he fell into a fast sleep .


End file.
